


Marvin, no

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, How Do I Tag, Magic, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23215516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's make fun of Henrik for not believing in magic hours.
Kudos: 10





	Marvin, no

"How do you do it?" 

"What?" Marvin paused, turning to face Henrik who had suddenly appeared at the threshold of their bedroom door.

"I mean--" the doctor stepped forward as he eyed the walls of the room, "How do you do the...how you say? 'Magic'?"

Marvin chuckled lightly to themself, putting down the potted plant in their hand back onto the shelf it once rested. They shrugged, calmly sitting down on their bed and offering the other a seat next.

"If you do the things, and you don't fuck it up, it just works." They sarcastically nodded to the various plants and bottles scattered along the shelves, "Why?" 

"I..." Henrik looked dumbfounded at the thought. Angry, perhaps? It was hard to tell. 

Marvin just shrugged, lightly tapping their feet on the floor as an attempt to break the tension. The room felt colder with every second that passed. It was as if a sudden whisp of chill wrapped around the two before suddenly disappearing again moments later.

"Why are you not bound to science like the rest of us?" Henrik grabbed the other's hands, staring intently at their palms as if it were to give the answer to all of his questions. "Surely, it's just party tricks, right?" 

"U-uh...? No? It's just complicated-" 

"If you're such a 'magician', do something." Henrik stared intently in Marvin's eyes, a threatening glare extremely prominent as he let go of their hands.

The look of concern on the doctor's face when Marvin didn't move was priceless. Wasn't it simple? Magicians do magic, right? Well, surely there wasn't much of this 'magic' in just sitting and having a prolonged staring match, as he believed. 

Was Henrik played a fool in all of this? 

"W-Well, go on. Do some of that 'magic' of yours. It can't be that hard-"

"It's more complicated than that Henrik." Marvin smiled, leaning to the side to grab something from the dresser a few feet away. "It takes years of practice to do what I do. I can't just poof things out of thin air, you know." 

Henrik was becoming antsy and peeved. Excuses. More and more excuses as to why Marvin could bullshit their way out of this. More and more excuses showing Henrik that he'd been deceived this whole time by the person in front of him. 

Or so he thought. 

One by one, the candles resting neatly on the shelves surrounding the two of them went ablaze. Each and every one, in a circular pattern. All of the flames lit, and the overhead lamp went out. The room was only illuminated by hundreds of candles. Oranges and reds danced along the walls. 

Still, it felt so, so cold. A chill went up Henrik's spine as the lights flickered in and out around him. When he said magic, he thought it would be some sort of love spell or something...not /this/. 

"How the hell-"

"Like I said," Marvin sneered, leaning in closer for Henrik to get a better look at his face, "It's more complicated than party tricks."

Henrik hesitated, glanced around the room, then babbled in confusion. This couldn't be possible. There was no switch, no lighters, no...nothing. If he wasn't terrified of Marvin before, he sure was now. 

"I-I think I've seen enough..." 

Backing out of the room, he almost tripped. Still, he behaved as if Marvin was a wild animal. No sudden movements, he reminded himself. Do nothing to signify that you are a threat.

When he was finally gone, Marvin could hardly retain their laughter. /That/ was simple, and the 'oh so brilliant scientist' was just given a run for his money? Perfect. Just perfect. 

Now the only issue was figuring out what to do with the candles.


End file.
